komkupediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lawak Kampus
Lawak Kampus is a four-strips-comic created by Keith and Zelo. But Zelo left Art Square Group to continue his study on December 2003 after 8 month working under them. So Keith continued the journey alone until Lawak Kampus achieved 17 volumes (now 28 volumes) and on 2013 celebrated it's 10th anniversary. Info Lawak Kampus now published it's 24th graphic novel in Malay and now it have been translated into many languages, such as Chinese dan English and the latest is Thai. Achievements From black and white, now Lawak Kampus fully colored and colored by Siew which was an award winner in PeKOMIK for The Best Coloring. Characters Lawak Kampus have a lot of characters. So here are some of them. *'Aditas' ::One of Mr. Noodle's students. He is one of the troubled students. A bold student and active in variety of sports. *'Agira' ::One of Mr. Noodle's students. Have a girlish look even though "she" is his. *'Ami' ::One of Mr. Noodle's students. Yumi's twin *'Anthony' ::One of Mr. Noodle's students. Pan-Asian look and he is in love with Xena. *'Bepop' ::One of Mr. Noodle's students. He is a char full of pimples on his face. *'Boss' ::A canteen chef. He's a polluter. *'Cikgu Noodle' (Mr. Noodle) ::A teacher of this high school. Act very girly. *'Froggy' ::One of Mr. Noodle's students. A frog-like character. He can see the underworld. Had the ability too see ghost. *'Guru Besar' (The Principle) ::The principle of the high school. *'Lisa' ::One of Mr. Noodle's students. She has a mad scientist father. *'Mickey' ::One of Mr. Noodle's students. He is one of the troubled students. *'Sharkhead' ::One of Mr. Noodle's students. He is one of the troubled students. *'Si Beruang' (The Bear) ::Always protect Ami and Yumi when they lost in the jungle. *'Si Kosong' (The Failure) ::One of Mr. Noodle's students. He is one of the troubled students. Always got 0 for his exams result. *'Si Kucing' (The Cat) ::One of badass animal characters. He like Android and hacking some systems. *'Tiger' ::One of Mr. Noodle's students. The prefect of the school. He like to make a surprise spot check and magic. One of Yoda's student. *'Unknown' ::Unknown information but he have 10,000 like in facebook fanpage in the comic. Always make people shocked when he's dancing. *'Vanness' ::One of Mr. Noodle's students. He is one of the troubled students. He doesn't like Xena. *'Xena' ::One of Mr. Noodle's students. A fat girl and in love with Vanness. She doesn't like Anthony. *'Yumi' ::One of Mr. Noodle's students. Ami's twin. Presence of Famous Character Lawak Kampus presents some of celebrities, business peoples and luminaries. Among them are Harland Sanders-the inventor/founder of KFC, and in Lawak Kampus vol. 9, Bill Gates and Steve Jobs where are they were arguing with their brands, Apple-Steve Jobs, Windows-Bill Gates (Steve Jobs threw Apple to Windows Shop of Bill Gates, and they keep throwing while Vanness, Aditas watching at the back. List of Volumes #Lawak Kampus #Lawak Kampus Rebound #Lawak Kampus Revive #Lawak Kampus League #Lawak Kampus Log In #Lawak Kampus Team Work #Lawak Kampus Move On #Lawak Kampus CONNECTION (Nov 2010) #Lawak Kampus (Feb 2011) #Lawak Kampus (10 May 2011) #Lawak Kampus (Aug 2011) #Lawak Kampus (Nov 2011) #Lawak Kampus (Facebook theme) #Lawak Kampus (9GAG theme) (2012 edition) #Lawak Kampus (Fairy tale theme) #Lawak Kampus (K-Pop theme) #Lawak Kampus (Glamour theme) (2013 edition) #Lawak Kampus (Cute theme) #Lawak Kampus (RPG theme) #Lawak Kampus (Laying Position theme) (2014 edition) #Lawak Kampus (Circus theme) #Lawak Kampus (Instragam theme) #Lawak Kampus (Marathon theme) (2015 edition) #Lawak Kampus (Village theme) #Lawak Kampus (Chatime theme) #Lawak Kampus (Interior theme) (2016 edition) #Lawak Kampus (Pokemon Go theme) #Lawak Kampus (Front Face ￼theme) Category:Komku Category:Comedy Komku Category:School Life Komku